The invention relates to a device for discharging milk as well as a method for heating milk.
Devices to discharge milk are known, which comprise a pump for conveying milk from a container, a flow-heater, and an output for discharging milk. Via the output the milk can be discharged into a container, for example a cup. Conveying milk via a pump and heating it in a flow-heater to discharge it in an output represents a simple and inexpensively designed method for discharging warm milk.
Such devices are particularly used in devices for generating liquid foods, particularly in automatic coffee makers, since here frequently mixed drinks are requested, which comprise for example warm milk and/or milk froth as one of its components.
Particularly in automatic coffee makers frequently devices as the ones described above are integrated or connected as an attachment of such coffee makers or at least connected to a joint output to discharge of milk, on the one side, and coffee, on the other side.
In particular when using a device for discharging warm milk in the food industry high requirements are set to hygiene and cleaning options. In particular, no milk residue may remain in the device over an extended period of time.